Object of Obsession
by Slytherin.Pryncess.666
Summary: Harry has an obsession with Draco Malfoy and will practically go to any lengths to get him while trying to solve a murder case. WARNINGS: SLASH! Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Mysterious Murder

A/N: This came to me at work one day, and I just recently finished it. Please R&R.

The Object of Obsession

Chapter 1: Mysterious Murder

"Potter, what exactly are you doing here at my desk? Did you get lost on the way to yours?" Draco Malfoy hissed.

"I came by to give you a message. Shacklebolt wants to see you in his office immediately." Harry said coolly.

"What's all this about anyways, Potter?" He drawled, getting up from his desk.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look like a bloody mind reader to you?"

"I didn't think you were capable of reading at all." Malfoy laughed, making his way to Kingsley Shackle bolt's office.

"Sod off, Malfoy", Harry mumbled as he returned back to his desk, next to Ron's.

"What's the mission, mate?" Ron asked, glancing up from his paper work.

"Remember Colin Creevy?" Harry asked, with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah".

"Well, he was found dead at the Leaky Cauldron last night around two." Harry explained.

"Any clues", asked Ron?

"Just an issue of the Daily Prophet from yesterday", responded Harry. "Shacklebolt wants me to apparate from the Ministry to the Creevy's flat in London so I could ask Dennis a few questions and hopefully get some more information on what happened."

"What all do you know?" Ron questioned.

"Just that he was probably poisoned. The bartender Tom found his body at around 2:00 AM, and he had an issue of the Daily Prophet, which went to his parents." Harry explained.

"Strange", muttered Ron.

"Very", replied Harry.

"Potter, you filthy arsehole! This is all of your fault", hissed Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell are you on about, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"That stupid Gryffindor with the camera was found dead this morning!" He exclaimed, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Why does this concern you? Did you kill him?" Harry asked.

"Of course I didn't do it, you bloody git, but the Ministry thinks I am suspicious and wants you to keep an eye on me, during the investigation, meaning we will work together." The blonde scolded.

"You blame me, because Shacklebolt is pairing us up." Harry snickered.

"Yes! I hate you, Potter, and I despise working with you!" Malfoy grumbled.

"Likewise", Harry muttered, secretly enjoying the opportunity to become partners with Malfoy.

"Well, since we are on this case together I think the first thing we should do is…."Malfoy began.

"I am apparating to the Creevy's flat this evening at five. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron fifteen minutes earlier, and if you are not there I am leaving with out you. I don't care, but it would be in your best interest to be present." Harry informed boldly.

"Arsehole", mumbled Malfoy as he made his way back to his desk.

"Wow, Harry, you're bloody brilliant", exclaimed Ron.

"Shut it Ron!"

"I was just going to say, I really thought you did hate Malfoy instead of trying to get your hand inside his trousers."

"I'll be doing more than putting my hand in his trousers before this case is over." Harry said determinedly.

"It's about time mate. You've been at t his since our fifth year at Hogwarts, and nothing has happened yet. I really thought your fixation with Malfoy would dissolve as years went on, but it actually turned out the other way around; it grew stronger. You became more determined and focused on Malfoy than ever before. And just to be a bit honest with you, mate, it's a bit scary." Ron explained.

"Since we are on this case together I am sure I will finally get what I have always wanted." Harry snickered, as he gathered up his things. "I'm off to my flat and then to Leaky Cauldron. I will floo you later."

"Later, Harry. Good luck with _your_ mission." Ron grinned widely.

Harry soon arrived at his flat in London; he was smirking uncontrollably now because so far his plan was progressing well. He had manipulated Shacklebolt into pairing Malfoy up with him, by telling Shacklebolt that he thought there was some evidence against Malfoy and it would be best if some one kept a close watch on him, with out him knowing it. And what better way to do that then to assign Malfoy to a case with Harry Potter; it was truly turning out well.

Ron was right, Harry's obsession for Malfoy was not going to go away until he did something about it and tonight he was determined to make some kind of small attempt in achieving his goal. Harry could recall when Draco first became the object for his obsession; it was during 5th year at Hogwarts when he accidentally caught a glimpse of the blonde naked in the Quidditch changing rooms. His body looked like delicate porcelain that would shatter if handled roughly. Soon, every movement, every glare, every smirk that Draco intrigued Harry, and late at night before he went to sleep, Harry would wank him self violently until he collapsed as thought of the Slytherin Prince played through his mind like a movie.

He done the same thing ever morning in the shower and before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast, he would always check his Marauders Map to see where Malfoy was; sometimes Harry would appear in the same place as Malfoy, acting as if he couldn't stand the blonde, but in all honesty; he just showed up so he could see Malfoy. Most of the time Harry confronted Malfoy, his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle were with him, and they merely laughed at the Gryffindor boy. But on one occasion, Harry caught sight of something more. Draco was pressed against the cold stone wall by a slender looking girl with ebony black hair. It turned out that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were participating in a very snogging session. The scene had turned Harry's stomach as anger boiled through his veins; he ran back to the Gryffindor tower, cursing Parkinson with every breath. How dare she do something like that!? Draco Malfoy was his!! He just had to find a way to inform Malfoy of that last bit.

Now a little over two years had passed and Harry was working as an auror alongside Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. His fascination with the blonde only intensified; he was constantly and secretly watching him. At work Harry always needed to know what Malfoy was up to.

In the past Harry even went out with Ginny but that didn't work because every time he kissed her, he saw the face and silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Ginny would often yell at Harry and throw fits because he would not have sex with her. It's not like he was saving him self for Malfoy, but the idea of having sex with Ginny, hell any woman for that matter, disgusted Harry deeply, because they really didn't have the proper equipment to satisfy Harry. After he broke up with Ginny, Harry decided to try and let go of his obsession with Malfoy; he figured that nothing would ever come of his fantasies anyway. But now that Malfoy was working as an auror, his obsession only grew. The more Harry watched him; the more he wanted him all to himself.

Glancing at his watch, Harry realized that he had less than ten minuets to make it to Leaky Cauldron. With one last look in the mirror he disapparated from his flat. He appeared just outside the pub. Entering slowly; Harry searched for a certain blonde, who he spotted in the back drinking some fire whiskey, no doubt. Harry stared intently, admiring his raw beauty from afar. To him, Malfoy was like some sort of trophy he was trying to compete for, and once he had won, oh yes, Harry would definitely win, he would show Malfoy off to the public, letting them know that he belonged to Harry and no one else. Taking a deep breath, Harry strode calmly towards Malfoy's table.

"Potter, you're nearly five minutes late and yet you harped on me to be on time", Malfoy hissed.

Harry cast Malfoy an evil glare, locking eyes with him. The grey orbs that were staring back t him held so much emotion and passion. They were so intense, Harry could almost read his soul, if he stared long and hard enough. Harry swore that there was some kind of magical connection between them, the very moment their eyes met.

"Potter, what is the matter with you?" Malfoy snapped, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Thinking", replied Harry distractedly.

"I had no idea that you could produce any kind of thought." The blonde smirked.

That smirk captivated Harry years ago; it was always one of his favorite attributes about Malfoy; that was until he caught sight of him naked. Then other areas of Malfoy's body became more intriguing than that damned smirk. Before Harry allowed him self to get carried away by thoughts of a naked Malfoy, he got up from his chair and went over to ask the bartender if he knew any information about the Creevy murder.

"The pub was packed. There were too many people, and Tom was working that night; he said he didn't know anything about the case." Harry said professionally. "Now we floo the Creevy's."

"Bugger", muttered Malfoy.

The Creevy's house was made of brick and it was some what smaller than the Dursley's but they had a garden full of roses of every color. Harry stood there admiring the different shades of roses; every few seconds he would glare back at Malfoy as if comparing the two. Amongst all the brightly colored flowers, Malfoy stood out the most. Roses always died, in Harry's opinion. Malfoy was much prettier to look at, but both the rose and the blonde had a few similarities. The petals of the rose was silky smooth just like Malfoy's pale skin appeared to be and they were both very fragile. If you handled a rose to roughly, the petals would float to the ground, killing it; its beauty gone and all it stood for would be destroyed. Malfoy would break like glass, shattering everything Harry loved about him. Who he was what he stood for, his personality would all be gone then there would be nothing left except the hollow body of a man who was everything to Harry, just as the rose would be an ordinary stem, no longer special or unique, just bland like any other common weed. But to Harry, Draco was much more than any old common weed.

"Let's go inside; they'll be expecting us." Harry said with a dreamy smile on his face.

Draco nervously followed Harry inside, with one glance back at the rose garden; he couldn't help but wonder what was going through Potter's head.

"Hello, Harry. Kingsley Shackelbolt did inform us that you would be stopping by." Mrs. Creevey said gently, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"This is my…er…my partner, Draco Malfoy." Harry stammered.

"Mr. Malfoy, all of those rumors about you and the dark side…" Mrs. Creevey began.

"I am on the light side." He replied coldly, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Creevey, I have come here today in hopes that I could find your son's killer. Is there any clues you could provide me with?" Harry asked professionally.

"His camera was smashed into bits at the rime scene. The only thing we have is this edition of the Daily Prophet." Mrs. Creevey said calmly, handing the paper to Harry.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Creevey said with a bright smile.

Reading the front page, Harry thought his heart exploded into bits as a wave of jealousy and anger surged over him immediately. His fists clenched together as a mixture of emotion consumed him. The headline read in big bold letters: **MALFOY HEIR SOON TO WED PUREBLOOD PRINCESS PANSY A. PARKINSON. DATE SOON TO BE ANNOUNCED. **

A picture of Malfoy and Parkinson graced the center of the page. The two were hand in hand wearing bright smiles. Draco was in his finest black suit and Pansy was wearing a dark green dress. Harry thought that Pansy looked like a corpse with her ebony black hair and snow white skin that clung to her bones, but then again maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Thank you, Mr. Creevey." Draco replied coolly.

Harry was losing control of him self, if they didn't change the subject then he would begin attacking Malfoy. His heart thudded in his chest as he watched the photo repeatedly; Pansy swung her arms around Malfoy and kissed him gently on the cheek. Harry's insides were boiling now as he held back the urge to scream.

"_Bitch! He's mine! Get the fuck off! He doesn't belong to you!"_ Harry's hands itched to rip the paper into shreds as he tried hard not to look at Malfoy, because then he would act, and most violently.

"Is there any other evidence that you know of?" Harry choked out.

"I am afraid that's all we have at the time." Mrs. Creevey said.

"However, Dennis left this package for you. He said that you would be expecting it." Mr. Creevey said suspiciously.

Harry immediately took the package knowing what was inside. It contained pictures of Malfoy that Colin had taken for Harry a few days ago. He would look at the pictures when he had more private time, for now the package rested in his lap.

"Thank you, Mr. Creevey", Harry murmured.

"I can't help but feel as if you helped my son get killed", Mrs. Creevey said grimly.

"I assure both of you that your son and I were on good terms. He was just helping me with a project." Harry explained.

"Of course, my dear. I have just been so stressed and depressed. I do apologize. I just want my son's killer in Azkaban", she wept.

"If that is all, we shall be leaving." Harry said.

"Please contact us with any information." Mr. Creevey said sternly.

"Will do, and if you guys find any thing else, please let us know as well. I bid both of you a good day." Harry responded as Malfoy followed him out.

Once outside Harry erupted like a volcano that has been dormant for centuries. Everything was beyond Harry's control; he couldn't hold back any longer.

"MALFOY! You're engaged to that piggish slut?! How could you?" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs; his face screwed up and all red with his chest heaving in and out heavily and his nostrils flaring.

"Potter? What are you getting at? You are truly insane!" Malfoy said quizzically. "Besides my personal life is none of your business!"

Harry inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, calming down and coming to his senses. He just stood there wanting to shout, _"You should be with me not that daft bint!"_

"Seriously, Potter what are you playing at?" Draco hissed.

"She's horrible. I don't like her." He said grinding his teeth together.

"Do you have some one better in mind that you would like to see me with?" He snorted.

_"Yes, me, you should be with me!"_ Harry wanted to scream, but instead mumbled, "It's none of my business."

"That's what I thought, Potter." He laughed. "Why did my engagement upset you anyways?"

_"I fucking love you! That's why it upset me!! _You just don't seem like the marrying type." Harry muttered.

"Well, I do want to settle down and raise a family." Malfoy replied. "What's in the box?"

"Pictures Colin took for me a few days ago." Harry answered honestly.

"Naked photos of the Weaslette I assume", Draco snickered.

"No, don't go for females." Harry confessed bluntly.

"What? Potter you're a poof? Damn and why haven't I heard this before?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Because you never talk to me." Harry deadpanned, glaring at the blonde.

"So how big is the Weasel?" He snarled.

"Shut up Malfoy. I am going home and just so you know I prefer tall, thin blonde men." Harry replied with an evil smirk on his face as he disappeared with a CRACK!


	2. Experimentation

A/N: WARNING: I re wrote this chapter, and adding a few things. This chapter contains a sexual incident between Ron and Harry, if you do not like that, then please don't read otherwise read and review!! Thank you

Chapter 2: Experimentation

The thought of Harry bloody Potter touching Draco sexually put a weak smile on his face. _It's Potter. He's a bloke! You love Pansy Parkinson and hate Harry Potter!_ The smirk soon turned into a scowl as he paced his front room at the manor. Suddenly something fell into place. It all made since now about Potter's reaction his engagement news. He reacted that way because Harry liked him, not because he hated Pansy. Draco came to the conclusion that Potter must really have it bad for him and that scared him to the point where he thought about leaving the Ministry. He could not be dealing with this. He and Harry are supposed to be enemies who will hate each other forever, but no, Potter has to go and turn queer and coincidentally fall for him, even though Draco knew he was the best looking bloke at the Ministry. This was not going to work; he could not face Potter everyday at the Ministry. It was just absurd. He couldn't just leave either. Draco was stuck and he most certainly was not happy about it.

Quickly changing into his pajamas Draco crawled into bed, slipping underneath his black satin sheets. The very second he closed his eyes; Harry was the first thing he saw. Cursing himself, he rolled onto his side wishing that his fiancée wasn't spending the night with her family. He knew that if she was there and they had sex it would make him forget all about that damn Harry bloody Potter.

_Rough calloused hands caressed his abdomen as smooth lips crashed on to his; tongues fighting vigorously with one another as another hand was firmly grasping his hard cock stroking it passionately, as he bucked his hips into the strange hands, begging for more. Those hands were big and knew just how to touch him, sending erotic bolts all through out his body as he panted and whimpered against the other person's lips; their tongues slamming together in a fierce battle for dominance as Draco could feel himself tighten in the other person's touch. He wanted more and he could feel himself about to lose control._

"Master Malfoy", a squeaky voice shouted.

Draco abruptly sat straight up, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"Pitney!" He growled angrily from being awoken from his pleasant dream, which left him with a throbbing erection.

"Master has to be at the ministry." The house-elf squeaked.

"Fine, Pitney, I'm up now please bring me some coffee", ordered Draco.

The small impish creature disappeared with a crack. Draco slowly climbed out of the bed. The remnants of his dream raced through his head as his cock begged to be free from the material that confined it. Those hands were not hands Draco knew. They were too large for Pansy's; he shrugged it off as he stumbled into the shower.

"How did it go with you-know-who?" Ron asked quietly as Harry shuffled through papers on his desk.

"I think I got him worried now because I told him I was gay and that I preferred blondes, but I need to think of something fast because he is engaged to Pansy fucking Parkinson!" Harry responded.

"What are you going to do, Mate He is getting married, maybe it's time you settled down as well", Ron suggested.

"No! Draco Malfoy and I will be together! He is the only person I want to be with, and if I can't have him I might as well die trying." Harry huffed.

"There are a million blokes that would die to be with you, Harry." Ron said exasperatedly.

"True, but there is only one, Draconis Lucius Malfoy", Harry hissed.

"You are stubborn", breathed Ron.

"No, I'm just determined to get what I want." Harry scolded.

"I'm going to talk to Kingsley to see what he wants me to do about investigating the Creevey murder." Harry mumbled as he left his desk.

"Please com in, Harry", Kingsley Shackelbolt announced.

"What's next on solving this case?" Harry asked.

"The owner of the Leaky Cauldron found some evidence and I want you and Mr. Malfoy to look into it." Kingsley explained.

"Very well", Harry replied as he left Kingsley's office.

Harry was practically grinning from ear to ear, but he knew Malfoy wouldn't up to working with him again since his latest confessions; he would convince Malfoy to come with him whether he wanted to or not; it was part of the job.

"Malfoy", Harry said coolly.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" The blonde responded hesitantly.

"Kingsley wants us to investigate some evidence at the Leaky Cauldron this evening." Harry explained, running his eyes over Malfoy's body hungrily.

"No! I am not going anywhere with you. You might try to rape me!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Oh, Malfoy didn't you know you can't rape the willing." Harry smirked.

"Potter, I will never consent to doing a thing with you! I am engaged to Pansy Parkinson, so to make things simple I don't like cock!" Malfoy hissed.

"How do you know if you hate something you've never tried?" Harry hissed, winking at the blonde.

"Because it belongs to you, Potter and I truly hate you. Now if you'll leave." Malfoy snarled.

"Kingsley wanted me to inform you that if you didn't help me out tonight you will be moved to dealing with muggle artifacts alongside Arthur Weasley." Harry laughed cruelly.

"That's worse than being fired! How dare he try and do this to me." Malfoy growled.

"So I take it I will see you at six?" Harry questioned coolly.

"Yes, I suppose", muttered Malfoy.

"Good, I am glad you see things differently", Harry remarked.

"Whatever now get the hell out of my cubicle", the blonde hissed.

With an evil smirk Harry walked out of Malfoy's cubicle back to his own. Harry knew that if he threatened Malfoy's job position that he would agree to whatever, because he couldn't afford to lose his position, and tell Malfoy that he would be working in the Department of Muggle Artifacts was just damaging to the blonde's ego.

"Harry you really should have been in Slytherin." Ron commented.

"Trust me, Ron, if I were put in Slytherin I would have already had Malfoy on his knees begging for me. Malfoy would have been my bitch back then, as it was I was placed into Gryffindor, so the little prat has no idea what've planned for him. Soon enough, Ronald, Malfoy will be begging me to take him whenever and wherever we are, like the sex crazed bitch he is." Harry said coldly with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Why couldn't you just be straight?" Ron joked, making gagging sounds at the details.

"It does not turn me on, stuffing my thick cock into some wet and squishy hole that loosens up. I want to feel my cock engulfed into a tiny tight hole, which seems too small to be able to handle my entire length. The feeling is so erotic and pleasurable; you have never felt something quite so good before. It's like every nerve in your body goes off as a thick cock slams into you repeatedly." Harry explained lowly.

"I get off very well every night with Hermione, mate." Ron scoffed.

"I bet it has left you wanting and needing something more; something Hermione can't give you." Harry hissed.

"Sometimes it feels as if I need that extra bit of pleasure to push me over the edge", Ron confessed.

"I'll make you a deal. Tonight after I come back from the investigation, I will floo you and tell you I need your help at my flat with work stuff, and when you come over I'll give you the best blowjob you have ever received." Harry suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

"But I don't want to lie to Hermione. I love her, and I'm not sure about this, Harry." Ron stuttered.

"Ron, it will be fine, and if for some strange reason you don't like it, you can leave." Harry replied. "This is just an experiment, Ron, for you. It's to show you that you're missing out on a lot." Harry laughed.

"I don't know, Harry, but just floo me when you get back." Ron sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

The red-head was secretly looking forward to his encounter with Harry. There was something about his best friend that sort of turned him on. Maybe it was his fiery attitude and determination to get with Draco Malfoy. Ron had never done anything sexual with a bloke before, but the thought had intrigued him especially since Harry was openly gay. Ron had always thought that Harry was a decent looking bloke and the idea of letting Harry touching him like that made his cock twitch in his trousers.

Around six Harry and Malfoy left the Ministry and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was dark and filled with about twenty people or so. The odor of alcohol and smoke hung in the air, which was mixed with various conversations. Harry wasted no time in approaching tom, the bartender.

"Good evening, I'm auror Harry Potter and I was informed that you had evidence regarding the Creevey murder?" Harry said professionally.

"Yes, I have two items for you, Mr. Potter." Tom said coolly, reaching under the table and handing Harry a small empty vial and a silver ring with a snake winding around the band.

"I know nothing about the murder except that the boy fell dead to the floor and I suspect that, that empty vial there was the case." Tom said slowly.

"Thank you. This is a huge help." Harry said softly, turning to Malfoy.

"Have you seen this poison before?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we have or my father has loads of it locked away." Malfoy replied honestly.

"That's great, let me guess, then this is your ring, right?" Harry huffed.

NO! I have not seen that ring before, Potter." Malfoy snapped.

"Malfoy, do you know how many vials your father had hidden?"

"Of course not, the cabinet was and still remains locked." He hissed.

"Where were you on the night of the murder, Malfoy?"

"Are you bloody serious, Potter? You can't possibly think that I did this!" Malfoy exclaimed, glaring evilly at Harry.

"Let's see, Creevey had the issue of the Daily Prophet with your engagement all over it. He was apparently killed with poison, which you have stocks of at your Manor." Harry explained, watching Malfoy's every move constantly.

"You seriously think I killed him?" Malfoy hissed.

"I'm not sure right now, Malfoy, so I need to do some research, and I want you to go home and rest." Harry ordered.

"Potter, I am part of this case, must I mind you!" Malfoy drawled.

"I know. I just want to do some research on my own and then I will fill in the blanks for you." Harry responded.

"Whatever you arsehole", muttered Malfoy and he disappeared with a crack.

Harry soon returned back to his flat, mauling things over, trying to wrack his brain for the littlest piece of information that would help, but nothing came to his mind. Sitting the evidence aside he decided to floo Ron, after all, Harry did need to relieve some tension anyway.

When Harry arrived at Ron's flat, he saw Hermione on the couch watching some muggle television program.

"Hey, Harry, how are you?" She said sweetly.

"Could be better, once I solve this case and get what I want." He laughed.

"Harry, you mean you're still pursuing Draco Malfoy? Get a hold of your self." She snapped.

"Hermione, please drop it. Malfoy will be mine, I'm sure of it. Harry hissed.

"But Malfoy's not gay." She stated clearly.

"Really, Hermione I didn't know that, but he won't remain straight for too much longer." Harry said sarcastically. "Where's Ron?"

"He just got out of the shower." She replied.

"Would you tell him I need help with the case and it's important for him to floo me as soon as he can." Harry explained casually.

"But I thought Malfoy was your partner?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, but I need Ron's opinion, because the way things are looking Malfoy might be a suspect and I need Ron's input."

"Harry, I really don't want you involving Ron on your personal mission to get with Malfoy or dismiss him from this case." Hermione said firmly.

"Hey, Harry, what's going on?" Ron said a bit nervously.

"I was just trying to convince Hermione that I need your help with some work stuff, but she thinks I'm dragging you into my plans on getting with Malfoy." Harry explained exasperatedly.

"Harry's having complications and he can't exactly turn to Malfoy right now, so I told him I would give him some advice." Ron said shiftily.

"Very well Ronald. I will see you later, and please do be careful." Hermione said.

Ron nodded his head in agreement as both he and Harry disappeared from his flat.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Ron asked with a quivering voice.

"Are you sure you want me to do it?" Harry replied.

"I thought about it, and yeah I do." Ron stammered.

"Take a seat on the couch", Harry instructed.

Ron did as he was told and sat back on Harry's black sofa. Silently, his heart was pounding and his cock was anxiously awaiting Harry's next move.

"Anything new the Creevey case" Ron asked as he twitched shifted uncomfortably.

"Two items of evidence and Malfoy's looking like a potential suspect." Harry answered quietly. "I hope you remembered that you did not come here to discuss work; we have more important issues at hand, mate." Harry hissed slowly, caressing the insides of Ron's thighs.

The red-head let out a stifled moan as Harry's hands were merely close to his erection. Never before would Ron have thought that he would be yearning, practically begging for Harry Potter to touch him. There was something about his best mate that sent sparks though out his body, making him hard. Closing his eyes, Ron let out another moan feeling the palm of Harry's hand on his hardness, rubbing it gingerly. The red-heads cock was throbbing painfully against his jeans, wanting release. Harry looked into Ron's half-shut eyes and licked his lips. Placing both hands on Harry's shoulders, Ron pulled Harry close to him, with his hand lingering on his crotch. His mouth gaped open, and staring at Harry, Ron leaned in, pressing his thin lips against Harry's. The kiss was soft at first until Harry slipped his tongue inside his best friend's mouth. Ron hesitated for a second, but slowly returned the kiss, clashing his tongue with Harry's, as he carefully undid Ron's trousers. Snaking his hand inside and grasping his erection firmly. A hiss of pleasure escaped from Ron's lips as Harry slowly stroked his aching erection. Harry soon dropped to his knees with his hands still moving up and down Ron's member.

"Merlin, Harry", the red-head breathed as Harry's hands rubbed the inside of his thighs gently.

Glancing up at his best mate, Harry observed Ron and his pleasure induced state. His chest was heaving in and out rapidly with his eyes half-shut. Only murmured sounds of pleasure seemed to escape through his lips. Closing his eyes, Harry imagined that he was on his knees in front of Draco Malfoy, getting reading to suck his dripping cock. Only he wasn't about to suck Malfoy off; he was going to suck his best mate, Ron Weasley. Harry pictured Draco Malfoy sitting on his couch with his trousers wrapped around his ankles and his legs spread wide anticipating Harry's mouth on his cock.

"Harry, if you don't want to do this…" Ron began.

"'It's alright mate. I want to…I just got lost in my fantasies", Harry mumbled, running his fingers across the underside of Ron's member.

Droplets of pre-cum glistened the tip of Ron's pulsating erection; Harry's tongue flicked against the tip, lapping up the clear liquid very slowly as the red head whimpered. Rolling and swirling his tongue around, Harry continuously lapped up the juice. Parting his lips slightly, he placed them over the head of Ron's cock, sucking and kissing on it.

"Merlin Harry, where and how did you learn to use your tongue like that?" Ron gasped, shoving his hips toward Harry. "Don't you dare stop!"

Harry responded by opening his mouth wider, sliding Ron's full length inside, rolling his tongue around the shaft, rapidly flicking his pulsating vein. Ron cried out in pleasure; digging his fingers into Harry's black hair, pushing him down.

"Oh…Harry", he moaned deeply.

With his hands pressing firmly against Ron's hips, Harry practically swallowed Ron's entire length, sucking on it with such vigor. Ron's hold in Harry's hair tightened as he tried to thrust his hips but Harry pushed them back down.

Pulling his mouth off of Ron's cock, soaked with a mixture of saliva and pre-cum, Harry kissed his balls softly, running his tongue against the flesh and then back up the underside. Ron hissed, jutting his hips forward. Moving his hands, Harry pushed Ron's knees further apart, as his mouth sucked and licked at the head of his cock. Inhaling Ron's length once more, Harry massaged Ron's balls as his mouth moved up and down his shaft with wild abandon fervor.

"Harry", Ron breathed, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat.

"Harry bobbed his head up and down fervently, sucking him with wild hot passion. Ron thrust his hips into Harry roughly, slamming his cock half way down his throat; he knew he wouldn't be able to hang on much longer.

"Fuck…Harry…" Ron shouted; his fingers tangled in his black nest as he held Harry's head in place as he shot his load of hot sticky cum down Harry's throat. He remained still sucking every last drop of Ron's bitter juices from his cock. The red-head fell back on to the sofa with his eyes shut; reviving from his intense orgasm.

"Well, Ron; what do you think?" Harry asked with an evil smirk as he too joined Ron on the couch.

"Bloody hell, Harry! That was amazing I wish you could teach Hermione how to do that!" Ron exclaimed breathlessly. "It was so intense and the way you use your tongue should be illegal."

"So you liked it?" Harry asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course I did, mate", he exclaimed! "That was bloody brilliant."

Harry smirked at Ron's comment as he leaned in fro a gentle kiss.


	3. The Usual Suspect

A.N: I own nothing except all the mistakes and errors. Please R&R.

The Usual Suspect

Chapter 3

"Look mate, I really hate to rush off like this, but I kind of promised 'Mione I would be home for supper." Ron said.

"Right, I have to find Creevey's killer and try to put a stop to Malfoy's wedding", Harry sighed a bit stressfully.

"Good luck to finding Creevey's killer." Ron said as he disappeared through Harry's fire place.

Harry grabbed the two items of evidence, the empty vial and the snake ring, and mulled things over; rolling the silver ring around his thumb, observing it closely. Something reflecting off the light caught Harry's eyes on the inside of the ring was engraved: _A. Parkinson. _

"Parkinson", Harry hissed loudly.

He headed to talk to Malfoy's fiancé with out him knowing about it. That was going to be a bit difficult. Harry decided to owl Pansy at first; he charmed it so she would be the only one able to read it.

_Ms. Parkinson, _

_I need to meet with you alone. There are something's I would like to discuss with you, which are a matter of very importance. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 9 this evening. Don't ask questions; don't be late and please tell ANYONE of our meeting, which includes your fiancé, Mr. Malfoy!  
Auror_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and sent the snowy owl on her way. After a quick shower, Harry apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He noticed that it was exactly 9 sharp, and he noticed the thing girl sipping on some butter beer, no doubt. Her black hair lay just above her shoulders as the black dress she was wearing made her resemble a zombie, which had just come back to life. A distasteful smirk was curled on her lips, currently bored and tired of waiting.

_How Malfoy can marry her is beyond me! She's way too thin and she looks as if she's never been in the sun, almost like a vampire. She doesn't belong with Malfoy because….she's not me! I am the one that belongs with him. Damn her!_

Taking in a deep breath, Harry slowly approached Pansy. With each step he took his stomach churned filled with hate, because he's always hated Parkinson, anger because she was getting something that Harry would die for, literally, and jealousy because he was jealous that she had Malfoy and he didn't. But everything would soon change; he would make sure of it!

"Potter, do you mind telling me why you dragged me out here. I was currently working on our invitations for our engagement party, which happens to be this Saturday at the Malfoy Manor", Pansy scoffed.

"Well, I assume you've read the _Daily Prophet_?" Harry asked plainly.

"Of course I have! Did you not see Draco and me on the front cover?" She smirked pleasantly.

"I tried to forget that issue. It went in the rubbish bin", Harry snarled.

"Fine let's get down to business which starts with why am I here?" She snapped.

"Where were you last Saturday?" Harry asked in a professional voice.

"Here at the Leaky, I was pissed and decided to have a few drinks", she answered.

"Did you see anyone murder Colin Creevey?"

"I don't know anything! I'll just go!" Pansy exclaimed, shifting nervously in her seat. "I can't believe you dragged me all the way here to ask me about the stupid Creevey's murder!"

"Pansy, I know you're lying! Harry growled glaring into her empty eyes. "You may have been in Slytherin, but you don't fool me for a second!"

"I swear. I don't know what you're on about; Potter, but I know nothing about the kid's murder." She hissed.

"Yes you do, and I would greatly appreciate it if you told me!"

"It's none of your business, Potter!"

"Ah-ha, so you do know something. Tell me Pansy, what exactly happened? Are you involved or did you witness the whole thing? But I hardly think you're completely innocent."

"This is none of your business, and yes I am innocent. I am no way involved in that murder! Just because I was here the night he died, doesn't mean I did it!"

"Don't play games with me Parkinson or I will have the dementors waiting to welcome you into Azkaban with a kiss."

"How could you send an innocent woman to Azkaban?" She shrieked.

"I would never send an innocent woman to Azkaban, but you're hardly the innocent type, Parkinson", Harry said cunningly.

"I didn't do it!"

"Then who did, Parkinson?" I am tired of playing games with you." Harry said angrily. "Either you could tell me the truth or face the Minister of Magic, who won't take it lightly."

"Fine, I'll tell you." She snorted. "For quite sometime I had a feeling that some on was following Draco and I…."

"What makes you think it was Creevey?"

"Potter, do you want to hear the story or not? I suggest you shut up!" She snapped bitterly. "Anyways, the other Saturday Draco and I came to the Leaky, talking about our wedding plans. He left to go to the loo, but I caught the Creevy kid taking pictures of Draco." She continued.

Harry remained perfectly silent but shifted nervously in his chair.

"I asked Colin the Creepy why he was stalking my fiancé and taking his pictures and he told me for a friend, which means that some one paid Creepy Creevey to stalk my fiancé!" Pansy explained.

Harry still listened intently to her, not saying one word.

"What did you do, Parkinson?" He said stiffly.

"I threatened him and told him to stay away from Draco or I would break the camera over his head." She said, acting like she was going to cry.

"Quit pretending as if you cared about what happened to Creevey. You meant to do it, but there is still one question. He didn't die from having his head beat in; he was poisoned. Do you know anything about that?"

"Well, I did knick a vial of poison from Draco. That night Creevey was standing next to our table, watching, waiting for Draco to come out of the loo. I carefully got up out of my seat, made sure no one was watching and I slipped about two to three drops of poison in his cup", she confessed as she pretended to cry.

"Parkinson, I am not falling for your sadistic games. I know you don't feel the slightest bit of remorse for what you did!" Harry said coldly.

"I didn't know how strong the poison was, Potter. I just thought it would make him extremely ill, not actually kill him. I did it so he would stop stalking my fiancé. I did it to protect Draco; I love him dearly, and my life would just be shite with out him." She sobbed.

_You may say you love him, but I doubt you would die for him or risk your life to save his. I love Draconis Lucius Malfoy and I'm the one who was paying Creevey to take pictures of Malfoy. Those pictures mean everything to me. They are the only way I get to see into Draco's world. I can tell he is not happy with you, Parkinson. This will soon be over and you will be sitting in a filthy cell in Azkaban crying your eyes out because you know that some where Draco and I are together and happy. I will be with Draco Malfoy and you can mark my words on that one, Ms. Parkinson._

"You know, Pansy, I will have to hand you over to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt first thing in the morning." He informed her dryly.

"Are you going to tell Malfoy or should I. He deserves to know!" She sobbed. "Harry, we are getting married!" She cried.

_Not anymore. Soon you're going to be locked up in Azkaban for this while I'm stuffing your fiancé full with my thick cock._

"I think I better tell Malfoy, after all I am his fiancé." Pansy muttered as she quietly got up and walked out of the pub.

Harry remained at the table for a few minutes, drinking on some butter beer, combing his fingers through his black nest as he thought about everything.

_Would it really be this simple? Pansy gets locked in Azkaban and Draco and I get to be together? Who am I kidding? He isn't even gay. But I can change that fact, and I know it! I could have the blonde ferret screaming my name, and he will! _

Harry soon apparated back to his flat and stopped dead his tracts. He could barely comprehend enough to move out of his own fireplace as ashes and soot covered his body. His eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. There sitting on his couch with his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap was none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"Took you long enough scarhead", Malfoy smirked playfully.

"What are you doing at my flat?" Harry managed to say; his eyes traveling up and down the blonde's slim body.

"Considering that Pansy came home in tears and cursing you. I think I need an explanation, Potter!" Malfoy hissed.

"Why don't you just talk to Pansy about it, after all she is your fiancée!" Harry hissed, taking a seat on the sofa right next to Malfoy.

"Because she's a crybaby and I honestly don't want to talk to her." He drawled nonchalantly.

"You don't want to talk to your fiancée but yet you are talking to me? You're not making any sense, Malfoy", Harry laughed, eyeing the blonde carefully.

"I'm talking to you because it's your fault she's in such a state!" He hissed deeply.

The huskiness of his voice made Harry's cock twitch; he was already half-hard just from the sight of the Blonde Prince in his flat and on his couch. Harry could stare at him all day; he was so beautiful. Draco Malfoy was the most beautiful creature Harry Potter had ever laid eyes on. Something about the blonde made Harry's heart skip a beat and his cock grow in excitement. Harry admired Draco, watching his every move and every facial expression he made. To him Malfoy reminded him of a forbidden fruit that he wasn't supposed to have, temptation digging and clawing at his insides. He just had to indulge him self, taste every inch of his flesh and savor his bittersweet flavor of Draco Malfoy. Just sitting on his couch, Malfoy resembled everything that Harry was not. Malfoy had a strong and aristocratic poise mixed with expensive style which came along with a very stuck-up attitude, and he also gave off some kind of evil charm which just dug right under Harry's skin like an irritating itch that would not go away. Sexuality seemed to vibrate off of his persona; it played a key role in the main identity of Draco Malfoy. Everything about him just dripped with sex, and Harry wanted some!

"Humor me, Potter are you really a poof?" Malfoy asked out of the blue, thinking about the other day.

"Yes, I like cock", he responded bluntly, staring Draco dead in the eyes; he could tell the blonde felt a bit nervous, but he never showed a sign of it.

"That's disgusting!" Malfoy sneered.

"That's what Ron used to say", snickered Harry, "until I convinced him earlier."

"You fucked the Weasel? Wow, Potter you really do have bad taste", retorted Malfoy.

"I didn't have sex with Ron, you twit. I simply gave him the best blow job he's ever had." Harry commented.

"Well, anything would be great compared to being with Granger", he laughed haughtily.

Harry's hands itched to reach over and touch Malfoy, just to see if his skin was as velvety smooth as it looked; Harry wanted to climb on top of Malfoy and devour him inch by inch, not leaving any area unexplored. He wanted to map out Malfoy's body with his very own tongue and memorize it. Harry had to do something and fast because his cock was harder than rocks and felt like it was about to rip through his pants and watching Malfoy like that, so intensely was going to make him cum all in his trousers.

"Potter, where are you running off to so soon?" Malfoy asked coolly.

"The loo", He choked out.

"Yes, I can see you deed to take care of your not so little problem", he chuckled. "I didn't know the Weasel could get you all worked up like that." He laughed. "Damn, Potter, I am sure I could get you harder than that, if I was gay."

"Er…" was all that came out o Harry's mouth. "I…er…thought …that homosexuals disgusted you. You said so earlier." Harry stuttered, completely dumbfounded by Malfoy's comments.

"Well there are some parts which appeal to me, but I just don't fancy someone shoving their cock up my arse, and besides I like watching you squirm, Potter; it always gives me great pleasure" Malfoy smirked evilly, spreading his legs slightly.

"Sod off Malfoy; I'm going to the loo because I have to piss." Harry muttered, a bit perplexed by Malfoy's sudden change in behavior.

"You never were much for lying, Potter. I hardly doubt you have to piss. I came here to talk, not sit around and amuse myself while you wank to thought of the Weasel." He remarked coldly.

"Not…Ron", Harry slipped, trying to get his brain to focus on anything besides Malfoy so he could at least have a decent conversation with him.

"Not the Weasel…eh then Potter, let me guess it must be the twins then? I always wondered if they shagged each other; they always seem so damn cheerful."

_I am not sitting here about to cum all in my pants thinking of Fred and George that is just sick, you git! It's you, that's got me all hot and bothered here; you're just oblivious to it all!_

"Did I mention, I love watching you squirm, Potter?" Malfoy laughed.

With a devilish smirk on his face Malfoy bent over to pick up Harry's wand, which he had dropped. Harry could barely speak with his mouth gaping open; his brain seemed to be incapable of producing a single thought with out the words 'Malfoy' and 'sex'. His arse was perfectly poised in the air and Harry could not turn away. He was fixated by its firm round shape; it looked so tight. Closing his eyes, Harry imagined Malfoy naked as eh rammed his cock inside of the blonde violently. He could almost felt the tightness of Malfoy's small hall pressing against his thick erection.

"Fuck", Harry muttered a bit too loudly; and he quickly blushed. _You're such a fucking cock tease, Malfoy!_

"Did you enjoy the view, Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

"No", Harry replied lowly.

"You never were much of a good liar, Potter."

"Arsehole", mumbled Harry. What exactly are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I told you. You made Pansy cry. She was carrying on about being sent to Azkaban for murdering Creepy Creevey and what not. I want to know what is going on, besides I don't really want to talk to her." He explained casually.

"Look, she needs to talk to you about what is going on. It is not my place to say. If my fiancée was crying and all upset I would want to comfort her." Harry replied.

"I don't comfort people, Potter, you should know that. Besides the bint will get over it", snarled Malfoy.

"You really are an arsehole!"

"You are obsessed with my arse! You keep bringing it up!" The blonde snickered.

"You wish!"

There was a pause and silence filled the area around them. Harry remained seated on the couch, secretly staring at Malfoy._ Merlin, he is just so gorgeous!_

"So since the Weasel won't fuck you. Whose arse are you stuffing, Potter?" He asked in such a casual tone.

"WHAT?" Harry asked, completely shocked.

"Who are you fucking?" Malfoy repeated slowly.

Harry just sat there motionless, staring at the blonde with an evil smirk on his face.

"Malfoy that is none of your business", He replied coldly.

_But I would love to stuff my cock up your tight arse; it looks so delicious and perfect. I would pound into you violently until you explode everywhere screaming my name. Yes, you would be screaming my name, Draco!_

"Have you even had sex with a bloke?" Malfoy hissed.

"Just so you know, yes it was Oliver Wood, but I we only did it once, and that's when I realized that…." Harry stopped sentence._ That's when I realized that I wanted you._

"Who knew Wood actually liked wood?" Malfoy laughed. "Just to make things even I've only slept with Pansy twice, and neither time was good enough to alert the media about."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know exactly, Potter", he replied, scooting next to Harry with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Malfoy said.

"No and I don't want to. I am sorry but I don't fancy shoving my cock into something wet, loose and squishy. I need something tight and very small so that I have to practically force myself inside, and I don't want my hands full of bouncing breasts. I would rather have my hands wrapped around an erect thick cock oozing with pre-cum, while…yo…er the bloke begs me to fuck him harder. I would shove my prick so far up his arse he would feel it in his stomach", Harry explained while maintaining eye contact with Malfoy.

Harry noticed that Malfoy looked a bit uncomfortable; he was shifting in his seat as his silver eyes darted around the room. First they glanced at Harry and then moved some where else. Everything Harry had explained was exactly what he fantasized about. Oh yes, he would get to have Draco Malfoy all to him self; he could always attack Malfoy right there while he was on Harry's couch, but Harry wanted Malfoy to want him as much as he wanted him. Harry wanted Malfoy to be willing, begging for him to take him.

"Nice description, Potter", He said uneasily.

Both boys were interrupted by Harry's fireplace crackling and coming to life. A short figure with red-hair appeared in the ashes. His face all scrunched up as he stormed over to Harry, completely failing to notice the other boy beside Harry.

"Harry, can I sleep here? Hermione gone nutters!" Ron exclaimed, who still didn't notice Malfoy.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"She's angry because I told her I wasn't ready to get married, but I still wanted to date her. I explained to her that we can be engaged, but I just don't want to rush into marriage. Then she said that I didn't love her as much as I used to so she kicked me out for the night", he explained. "Besides all I can think about is that amazing blowjob you gave me."

"Ron sorry about your fight, of course you can stay", Harry said quickly.

"I couldn't help but hear, did you say that the blow job Potter gave you was amazing?" Malfoy smirked.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted in shock. "What are you doing here…er…were you and Harry busy?"

"Harry shot Ron an evil glare as if telling him to shut up.

"No, what would we be busy with?"

"Work", blurted Harry, sending Ron a warning stare.

Draco smirked and then turned and looked at Ron.

"So Weasel tell me was Potter's mouth any good?"

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled, as both anger and arousal filled his body.

"Ron didn't bother looking at Harry; he simply grinned as he stared at Malfoy.

"Merlin Malfoy, you have no idea! I was completely straight like you, but Harry had convinced me to let him suck me off and now I can't stop thinking about it. I never felt anything as hot and deliciously sinful at the same time as Harry's tongue flicking across my prick."

"Ron, do you mind. That is personal information", Harry growled.

"Hey, I am just answering Malfoy's question", he replied innocently.

"Continue Weasel", Malfoy demanded at once curious to know about Potter's mouth.

"The things he could do with that tongue licking and lapping and all the sucking. I never felt anything quite so pleasurable before. He hit nerves that I didn't even know I had, making me moan and gasp for breath. He knows exactly where to touch you that makes you whimper and surrender to his power." Ron explained with a satisfied smirk on his face as he turned to look at Harry, who was now completely flushed.

"That's enough mate", Harry stated clearly.

"Is he a good kisser?" Draco asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know? I thought you hated the idea of being gay?" Ron questioned.

"Like I said, some parts have its perks; it's just I don't want no one's cock shoved in my arse." He responded.

Harry was sending death glares at Ron, for giving away so much personal information to Malfoy, but a part of him hoped that the blonde would at least be curious and want to experiment with him. He couldn't help but feel turned on at the way Ron explained every tiny detail to Malfoy about his blowjob. And Malfoy's odd change in behavior had thrown Harry for a loop. This was turning into a real interesting evening and Harry could only hope it got better as he watched and listened to his best mate describe everything to his love interest, if that's what you wanted to call Malfoy.


	4. The Beginning

AN: I own nothing except for the mistakes! Sorry it's a short chapter and it took a while to update! Warnings: Harry/Ron, Graphic sexual content. Don't like it; don't read it, otherwise please R&R!

The Beginning

Chapter 4

"Right, so if you want to know how well of a kisser, Harry is, then why don't you find out for your self!" Ron suggested evilly.

"RON!" Harry shouted. "What makes you think?"

"Harry, please don't even say what I think you are about to say, because you really are a horrible liar!"

"Are you serious, Weasley? You want me to kiss, Potter?" Malfoy smirked, glancing back and forth between the two boys.

"Yes." He replied.

"But Ron…" Harry objected.

"Just give it a rest, it's not like you don't want to kiss, Malfoy." Ron said exasperatedly.

"RON! SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, staring nervously at Malfoy.

Catching Harry completely off guard, Malfoy pressed his soft lips on to Harry's. Harry was frozen in excitement; he couldn't even process a complete thought as he realized that Draco bloody Malfoy was actually kissing, something he's fantasized about since his fifth year at Hogwarts. Malfoy's lips were different than he had imagined; they felt like silk against his. Harry slowly parted Malfoy's lips with his tongue, exploring his new delicious territory that had been the object of many fantasies. To his surprise Malfoy began rubbing his tongue against Harry's. Together their tongues danced to a melody of hungry passion.

Ron just stood there watching Harry and Malfoy snog, part of him wanting to turn away and go into another room while the other part wanted to continue to watch the two. He could tell by the way Malfoy was kissing Harry, that he too harbored some kind of attraction for his best mate.

Taking control of the situation, Harry slowly pushed Malfoy down so that he was on top of him. Harry's hands were pressed down on to the arm of the couch as his tongue fought with Malfoy's heatedly. A moan escaped Harry's lips, vibrating against Malfoy's as his hips jutted forward, rubbing against him. Malfoy sat up, glaring confusedly at Harry.

"What", mumbled Harry

"I…I…shouldn't do this. It's wrong", Malfoy stuttered.

"Malfoy…wait", Harry called.

"I got a fiancée, whom I love. I can't Potter. This was a mistake." Malfoy hissed as he disappeared in the fire place.

"Well", said Ron puzzled.

"Shit", Harry groaned licking his lips; he could still taste Malfoy's flavor.

"We got to be at work early, so I'm heading to bed." Ron commented.

"Night mate", Harry said. "Oh yeah…thanks"

"Welcome, had to mate." He laughed.

"I'll be up to bed in a bit. I just need to take care of something." Harry mumbled, rubbing his crotch.

_Damn you, Draco Malfoy. I finally get what I want, and then you fucking leave! I can't believe you left me so hard, but then again when it comes to you, I am constantly hard. You do this to me Draco Malfoy, and I know you'll be back. You can't deny your true desires for to long or else they'll take over your mind and body eating at you until you finally satisfy yourself. Yes, you will be back before long! You will be mine!!!_

"Do you need any help?" Ron suggested shyly, walking over to Harry.

"You don't have to Ron." He stammered.

"But I want to." The red-head breathed, crawling on to the couch, running his hands up and down Harry's thighs.

"Please Ron do something, anything", hissed Harry, rolling his hips towards Ron's hands.

Grabbing Harry's face, Ron pulled him in for a violent kiss, slamming his tongue into his mouth. Harry kissed back fervently, crashing his tongue against his. The kiss was nothing like Malfoy's, so Harry just imagined that he was kissing Malfoy. Ron's kisses were soft and unpracticed while Malfoy's were vicious and held so much intense emotion, which had seemed to build up over time. Harry had a feeling Malfoy left because he got scared by the fact that he was actually enjoying him self snogging him. Tangling his hands in Ron's red-hair, Harry ground himself against Ron, picturing Malfoy beneath him.

"Ron, please…do something. I don't care…I just need t cm", Harry pleaded.

The moans Harry elicited made Ron's cock grow harder with excitement. He clumsily fumbled with the button's t Harry's trousers. Sliding the pants down to his ankles, Ron's hand slipped inside of Harry's cotton boxers. Feeling the heat from Harry's aching erection, Ron moaned as he grasped it firmly; Harry whimpered. Ron pushed Harry down, initiating another forceful kiss, as he slowly stroked Harry's cock. Reaching his hand out, Harry carefully undid Ron's trousers ad grabbed his on throbbing cock, stroking it at steady pace. Their tongues were intertwined in a heated passionate kiss as they thrust their hips into the other's hands. Images of Malfoy flooded Harry's mind and he began to lose him self in the pleasure, Ron's fist beating his slick erection with wild abandonment. Tossing his head back, Harry ground his cock into Ron's hands as he continued to stroke Ron into oblivion.

"Ron…Malfoy…" Harry moaned loudly. "FUCK!"

"Merlin, Harry", Ron breathed; his hands moving up and don Harry's shaft rapidly.

Harry slammed his lips against Ron's panting heavily as their tongues darted back and forth in a heated duel.

"Ron…I'm going to cum…" Harry hissed, jutting his hips forward.

"Do it. Cum for me and for Malfoy", Ron breathed into Harry's ear.

Crying out, Harry's fingers dug into Ron's shoulders as thick ropes of sticky cum exploded from Harry's slit, covering Ron's hands. Ron continued to stroke Harry until ever last drop of cum had left his body. A few seconds later, Ron came too; his seed spilling onto Harry's hands.

"Fuck Ron that felt good", Harry breathed as he fell back on to the couch.

"Too right you are. I'm knackered." He replied, giving Harry a small kiss as he headed upstairs. Harry soon followed Ron to the bedroom where they passed out together.

Morning came too soon for either Harry or Ron. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed and go to work. That's when Harry realized that he needed to talk to Shacklebolt about sentencing Pansy Parkinson for the murder of Colin Creevey and the coming Saturday was Malfoy's engagement party. Sighing deeply, Harry climbed out of bed and into the shower, where his mind wandered back t the kiss he shared with Malfoy just the previous night. The kiss was hesitant at first, but Harry took control and surprisingly Malfoy kissed back. His lips were smooth and delicate, containing their own unique flavor of Malfoy, which became Harry's latest addiction. He knew there was something between him and his blonde rival; he felt it shoot trough his veins like raw electricity, the moment that their lips had first made contact. Now all Harry had to do was to make Malfoy realize the chemistry they shared and the passion that had built up in their bodies all these years.

At work, Harry immediately went to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office, explaining everything that Pansy Parkinson had confessed to him. Well aware of her engagement party to Malfoy, Shackelbolt wanted her in Ministry's custody as soon as possible. Shackelbolt ordered Harry to find Parkinson and bring her to the Ministry. After leaving Shackelbolt's office, Harry strolled past Malfoy's desk. He stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the blonde closely. His hands were buried into his black trousers with his head tossed back. Moans of pleasure left his lips. It didn't take anything to note that Malfoy was indeed wanking, but what was his object of pleasure? Harry's own cock twitched at the thought that Malfoy could be thinking about him. Harry stood there watching Malfoy stroke him self passionately. To him the blonde had never looked more beautiful than he did now.

"I…fucking…hate…you…Potter", Malfoy hissed, continuing to stroke him self.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he heard the words escape Malfoy's lips. He found it very difficult to move or produce a complete thought at the moment. His own cock was bulging in his trousers, begging for some kind of release from the sexual tension which was building up quite rapidly as he continued to watch the blonde, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. The thought alone that Malfoy was getting off thinking about Harry was enough to make him cum in his pants.

_I got to get the hell out of here, but I can't quit watching Draco. I wish I could go in there and wrap my lips around his cock, sucking him dry, until he explodes all in my mouth. Merlin, he is just so fucking gorgeous like this. I got to get the fuck out of here before I either start wanking my own self or I go in there and completely ravish him!_

Harry quickly ran back to his own desk and just stared blankly at Ron.

"What's going on, mate?" Ron asked, looking quizzically at Harry.

_Draco's back at his own desk wanking off to the very thought of me, and I'm doing all I can to restrain myself from going back there and shagging him. _

"Nothing…just thinking. Kingsley wants me to bring Parkinson in this evening." Harry replied distractedly. "Have you heard from Hermione?"

"No, I think I'm going to owl her", Ron answered. "I love her, I really do, but I'm just not ready for marriage. She's the only person I ever truly loved."

"Right", Harry said lazily.

"So does Malfoy know that Parkinson is going to Azkaban?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm going to apparate there, to the Malfoy Manor and explain everything", Harry responded nonchalantly.

"How do you think Malfoy will react to this?" Ron questioned.

"Not pleased. He'll definitely hate me after this, I'm sure."

Harry had left the Ministry early so he could go and apprehend Parkinson. He paced distractedly along his flat, contemplating on how to go about this. It definitely wasn't easy and for some reason part of him didn't want to do it, but it was his job. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped into his fireplace and disappeared into the flames, until he landed just outside of Malfoy Manor. A house-elf was standing outside the gates, watching Harry closely.

"Is Mister Malfoy here?" Harry said quietly.

"No, but Mistress Parkinson is", the elf-replied.

"Would you please tell her that Harry Potter is here to see her?"

"Yes", the elf disappeared with a loud crack.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Pansy squeaked.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"He's out. I don't know where. He doesn't tell me these sorts of things. Now why are you here?" She said bitterly.

"Everything you told me at the Leaky Cauldron was it true?" He questioned.

"Yes, Creevey had been following Draco for quite some time. I didn't mean to do it." She replied.

"But the fact is that you did kill him, and now I'm here on official business. I must hand you into the Ministry of Magic, so Shackelbolt can decide what to do with you", Harry explained in a bored tone.

"No, I have my engagement party, Saturday and Draco will be worried. He doesn't know. I'm getting married; I can't go to Azkaban!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I'll tell Malfoy. Just come along with me", insisted Harry.

"No, I am not going!"

"Parkinson, please cooperate with me or I will be forced to stupefy you, and I really don't want to do that." Harry said.

He soon apparated him self and Parkinson back to the Ministry, where Kingsley said he would handle everything and dismissed Harry.

When he got home, Harry wrote a letter to Malfoy, not really sure as to what to say.

_Malfoy, _

_There are some things I wish to discuss with you. They are of very important matter. Please come and see me at my flat as soon as you can. _

_Thanks_

_Harry J. Potter. _

_P.S._

_I will have some Firewhiskey available for us._

Harry relaxed on the couch, thinking about everything tat had just happened. He knew Malfoy wouldn't be too thrilled at him for putting Pansy in Azkaban and ruining his wedding, but just maybe Malfoy would realize how much Harry actually cares for him. He knew it was a bit selfish, but Harry had spent seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry putting every one else's needs before his own. It was time he did something to make his on self happy, and the only thing that would truly make him happy was being with Draco Malfoy.

Harry decided that h would shower before Malfoy arrived. The steamy hot water pounded on to his body as he lathered up is cinnamon spiced body wash. He thought about relieving some extra tension, but he didn't want t appear exhausted for when Malfoy showed up. Harry wrapped a white towel around his waist and wandered into his bedroom. Bt before h cold get dressed; Harry heard his fireplace crackling and hurried into the living room expecting Ron, because he thought that it was too early for Malfoy. He was wrong! Malfoy was standing in his fireplace. Harry gulped nervously.

Malfoy stared at Harry, who was wearing just an ordinary white towel. If it hung any lower around his waist, Malfoy would probably have seen Harry's bits. Not that he wanted to. No he definitely did not want to see Harry's bits. He just had to keep reminding him self of that. Harry's tan body was covered in water droplets as his black shaggy hair fell in front of his emerald eyes. Malfoy felt his cock harden as his eyes traveled down Harry's body, staring at his rock hard abdomen. For a brief second Malfoy had wondered what exactly that towel was hiding, but he quickly shook that thought from his mind.

"Potter, you call me here and you are half-naked. What is the meaning of this?" Malfoy snarled, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, so I decided to take a shower." Harry answered.

_Damn, he looks so delicious. It makes me want to lick every last droplet of water from his body…especially his…STOP it Malfoy! You're not gay! But you kissed Harry…er…Potter! And you actually enjoyed it. That's why you ran! You can't lie he is a bit handsome…hell he's fucking gorgeous. NO! He's an ugly git! Quit lying to yourself; you know you find Har….Potter attractive._

"Potter, please but some clothes on; you're distracting me!" He hissed, letting the last part slip by mistake.

With a devious smirk, Harry hooked his fingers under the white cotton fabric, pushing it a bit lower. Malfoy suddenly found it difficult to breathe; all he could do was stare at the small black patch of hair that peeked out from the towel. He could feel his pants tighten around his hardening cock.

_Fuck, I just want to yank that towel from his body, just to see what all Potter is hiding! NO! I don't want to see his cock, which is probably wet and hard…Merlin! No! No! No!_

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Malfoy just glared at Potter.

"Please put some clothes on, Potter and tell me why I am re." He ordered.

"Why? Is this bothering you?" Harry hissed, rolling his tongue around his lips as he pushed the towel down just a bit further.

This time Malfoy could see the tip of Harry's erection, glistening with pre-cum. He had a sudden urge to drop to his knees and lick it off. He closed his eyes; imagining how Harry would taste, but quickly shook the images from his mind.

"Potter…please…" He begged, not really sure for what though.

"Fine, Malfoy, I'll go get dressed", sighed Harry, as he turned around, walking back to his bedroom.

Malfoy wasn't sure if he was disappointed that Harry went to get dressed or relieved that he wouldn't have to watch him flaunt him self any longer. He watched Harry leave the front room and make his way to the back; he stood there gawking as Harry flung his towel off his waist and into the floor. He had a perfectly clear view of Harry's bare arse.

_Fuck! I ….NO! I am not admiring Harry's naked arse! Even though it looks quite firm and tight, tight enough to slam…FUCK Draco! I am not gay! I do not want to fuck Harry! I do not! I want to fuck my fiancée, Pansy. That's even worse! I do not want to fuck Potter! _

The more Malfoy stared at Harry's arse; he found himself wanting to do things he once considered disgusting and gross. Harry made them seem so erotic and pleasurable; it made Malfoy's cock throb painfully against his tight trousers, thinking of doing such things to Harry. Without realizing it Malfoy's hand slipped inside his pants, rubbing his erection.

_Fuck Potter! I hate you for doing this to me, making me want you like I do…like I have. _


	5. What Draco Wants

AN: Another update. Again, I own nothing but the mistakes and errors. There is more to Pansy than you think. I don't want to give away too much, but she has something planned. Please R&R. Thank you!!

What Draco Wants

Chapter 5

Sitting there on the couch, Malfoy tried to shake the naughty images of Harry from his mind, but they would not go away. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on something else; his mind always wandered back to Harry. Malfoy knew he liked girls; he was marrying Pansy Parkinson, after all. Come to think of it, Malfoy never really gave his sexuality any thought. He always did what was expected of him; not what he wanted or desired. That did not mean he desired Harry; he didn't! He hated Harry, at least that's what he kept trying to tell himself, but somehow all the hatred seemed to have dissolved over the years and developed into something else.

Malfoy heard Harry's footsteps and quickly he removed his hand from his trousers. Malfoy glanced up at Harry who was now wearing a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged his waist perfectly; showing off his firm arse, and the apparent bulge in the front. Harry hand not bothered to put on a shirt and Malfoy really did try hard not to stare at his taut abdomen. Taking a seat beside Malfoy on the couch, Harry smirked.

"Now, I shall explain why I called you." He said calmly.

_What the fuck? He gets me all hard and expects me to think and carry on a proper conversation! He is such a thick headed arse! NO! I am not going to think about his arse anymore!_

Malfoy simply nodded.

Harry poured them both a glass of firewhiskey and took a deep breath while staring at Malfoy, making him a bit nervous.

"Malfoy, this isn't easy for me." Harry started as he took a swig of his drink. "I solved the Creevey case."

_He wants to discuss work! That is unbelievable; I can barely think straight, my cock is so hard. That stupid bastard!_

"The murderer is in Ministry custody." Harry replied, looking down at his feet.

"Good, who was he?" Malfoy asked sipping on his firewhiskey.

"Look, I am sorry; I was only doing my job. I had no idea about this." He stammered.

"Will you just tell me already?" Malfoy hissed.

"Well, the person who admitted to my face, killing Colin Creevey was your fiancée, Pansy Parkinson."

"WHAT?!"

"Look, I was doing my job. She told me everything, because she doesn't want to go to Azkaban. So she thought that if she confessed everything to me that I might be able to keep her out of Azkaban, and the truth is that it's not up to me. That is a decision Kingsley has to make." Harry explained.

"Did she tell you why she did it?" Malfoy asked, sounding a bit perplexed.

"She told me that Creevey was stalking you, and that she really didn't have the intentions to murder him. She just wanted to make him severely ill." Harry continued, trying to sound a bit professional.

"She's such a daft bint. I never noticed anyone following or stalking me, let alone that Creevey kid." Malfoy snarled.

Harry decided that it was not a good idea to tell Malfoy that he had hired Creevey to take pictures of him, and keep him updated on Malfoy. Yes, Harry knew that he was crossing the line when he hired Creevey, but Malfoy was his obsession, and he needed the updates and the pictures well they were a brilliant source of wanking material for Harry.

"Aren't you upset, after all this is your fiancée we are talking about? Who knows she could be locked in Azkaban for her crimes." Harry said confusedly. "You have an engagement party Saturday."

"If she's not going to be there, then why should I even bother attending?" Malfoy asked.

"What are you saying Malfoy? I am completely confused. "

"Okay, I am going to make it simple for you. Growing up, I always did what was expected of me, what I had to do, never giving a second thought about what I really wanted. Before my father was killed, he set up an arrangement for Parkinson and I to wed, and then he passed it on to her family, where they agreed that it would be the best for both of us. I never really thought about if this is what I truly wanted. I only agreed because everyone expected it of me. The truth is, I don't really know if I truly love her or not." Malfoy confessed. "I only tell her I love her because I had to."

"Malfoy, why don't you quit doing what is expected of you and do something you want. Who cares if people think it's wrong or right. There's always going to be some one criticizing the way you live your life. It's time you tell these people to sod off, and do what you want. It's your life, and you need to be happy, but not everyone is going to be happy with the choices you make and that's their problem; they can fuck off!" Harry stated strongly, while staring into Malfoy's silvery orbs.

For once, Malfoy couldn't think of anything to say against Harry's statement. The brunette was right; it was time he quit pleasing everyone else and begin focusing on him self. This was the first time that he was actually going to take advice from Harry bloody Potter, and it was shocking to him. He sat there silent, deep in thought about what he really wanted. He knew one thing for a fact, he really didn't love Pansy and he definitely did not want to spend the rest of his life tied down to her. Malfoy finally admitted that he had an attraction to Harry, and that brought a smile to his face, as he shook the thoughts of it being wrong out of his head.

_Merlin, what I want is Harry! Thinking back on everything I guess I always did harbor some sort of attraction for the poor Gryffindor bloke. I just wasn't ready to come to that conclusion that I could be a poof. Harry's gay and he seems satisfied with his life at the moment. Maybe I could find some bloke and settle down as well, but in the meantime I want Harry James Potter!_

"You are a Malfoy and you can have anything you want. You need to make yourself happy and quit worrying about everyone's opinion. I realized that after I defeated Voldemort and left Hogwarts. Although I can honestly say I still never got what I truly have been wanting, but that doesn't mean I am going to give up, Malfoy", Harry said, eyeing him carefully.

"This, Harry, is what I want. I never wanted to admit it before." Malfoy said nervously, leaning inward toward Harry.

The next thing Harry knew Malfoy's lips were pressed firmly against his. Harry quickly began kissing Malfoy back feverishly as their tongues fought a fierce battle of dominance. Grabbing Malfoy's shirt, Harry pulled him on top, kissing him recklessly, as moans of pleasure escaped his lips. Malfoy's hands ran up and down Harry's muscular body as Harry hungrily sucked and nibbled at the nape of his neck.

"Malfoy, I've wanted this, wanted you for so long. I can't let you stop now." Harry panted, pinching one of Malfoy's nipples. "I want to taste every inch of you." He hissed, rubbing a hand across Malfoy's hardness in his pants, causing the blonde's breath to catch in his throat.

Malfoy breathed deeply, kissing Harry forcefully, as he rolled his hips into Harry's their erections rubbing against each other. Never before had Malfoy felt so much intense pleasure; he felt like it had been bottled up for years. His cock was practically about to jump out of his trousers, if Harry didn't do something soon. He never thought in a million years that Harry Potter would be the sole source for his erotic pleasure. How could he have said something like this was wrong when it felt incredibly good? He did not understand that moment because Harry's mouth was doing something very illegal to his nipple, eliciting another groan from him.

Harry savored the flavor of Malfoy's skin; it was absolutely delicious. Everything felt like a dream to Harry; he was actually lying back on the couch snogging Malfoy. This was too surreal to him. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Every fantasy of Harry's was coming true before his eyes, and he was not about to stop them. He had waited way too long for any of this.

"Draco…" Harry panted heavily.

The blonde stopped what he was doing as he heard his name slip from Harry's lips; he shuddered as a wave of hot passion flushed through his body and straight down to his aching erection. Malfoy had surrendered; giving into the raw pleasure as his hands practically tore Harry's trousers from his body. Wrapping his hands anxiously around Harry's swollen member, Malfoy slowly began to stroke him, just as if he was stroking himself. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous about doing all of this, especially with Harry Potter, but something about it felt right. He just wanted to drown himself in Harry, give himself to Harry. This is what Draco Malfoy truly wanted at the moment, and he wasn't going to let anything stop that.

Harry moaned loudly, losing him self in the steamy passion of his obsession. He had wanted, dreamed about this moment for years now, and it was more than he had ever imagined; it felt better than he could have dreamed. A thousand pleasurable sensations consumed his body as he rocked his into his favorite blonde prince. It felt like Harry was hanging on the edge of his sanity and he was about to lose all control of his world.

"Draco, please….fuck me!" He demanded hotly, staring into his silver orbs which were glazed over with ecstasy and raw emotions.

Harry rolled over so that he was on his stomach. Malfoy remained still for a few seconds admiring the sight above him. To him, Harry had never looked any sexier than he did right then. Harry James Potter was spread out completely naked waiting for him to shove his cock inside his arse; he was practically begging for it with out making a sound. Malfoy could not take his eyes off of the beautiful being in front of him; his body was dripping with sex.

_I have wanted this for so long. I can no longer deny myself of my secret obsession. I am finally getting what I have always desired. He is so gorgeous like this all spread out and yearning for me. I never thought Harry James Potter looked so damn delicious. He is mine now! I am going to have him all for myself, and everyone knows that Malfoy's don't like to share. This is the moment that I have been waiting for. It feels like I am living in a dream, and for me dreams do come true. _

"Draco, get on with it anytime now!" Harry growled angrily.

Malfoy smirked as he straddled over top of Harry, his fingers delicately skimming over his silky skin.

"Fuck Harry, I have pictured this a thousand times in my head but it can't compare to how good you actually look right now, like this." Malfoy hissed, nipping at his ear lobe.

"You have no idea how bad I wanted this, mainly you. Now that I do have you, you are taking your precious time! So please Draco, get on with it already! I have waited for years and now I am barely able to hang on for a few seconds", Harry snapped.

Harry tossed Malfoy a small bottle of lube as his hand slowly jerked on his cock. Malfoy carefully rubbed the slick substance over Harry's tiny opening, slowly he inserted on of his fingers inside of Harry, causing him to gasp. Probing his digit in and out, Draco carefully slipped another inside as he began scissoring him with more force.

"Fuck me…" The brunette cried out in pleasure.

Placing his lips on the back of Harry's neck, Malfoy blew small puffs of hot breath, sending chills down his spine. Harry could feel the tip of Malfoy's leaking cock right against his tiny puckered opening. Bracing him self with the arm of the couch, Malfoy slowly pushed the head inside; Harry gasped loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Are you okay, Potter? Is my cock to big too handle?" Malfoy joked.

"Just shut up and fuck me for the millionth time! If I have to tell you one more time to fuck my goddamn brains out then I am going to get up walk way and get my own self off, besides I would have plenty of material." Harry replied heatedly. "And I am not joking, Draco Malfoy!"

With one quick rough thrust, Malfoy shoved the rest of his cock completely inside of Harry and remained perfectly still. Running his hands down Harry's spine, Malfoy reached around his waist and grasped Harry's throbbing cock. Slowly, Malfoy pulled him self almost all the way out of Harry and then he forcefully slammed back inside of him.

"Fuck", breathed Harry as he began chewing on his bottom lip.

"You wanted me to fuck your goddamn brains out and I am going to do it!"

Malfoy impaled Harry violently as he continued stroking his pulsating cock, which was dripping with its own pre-ejaculate juices. Harry thrust against Malfoy eagerly as he pounded into his tightness with such violence. Rocking his hips into the blonde; Harry moaned loudly, clenching the arm of the couch tightly with desire, Malfoy pummeled into him sadistically, burying him self deep inside of Harry's arse. His hand never missed a beat as he kept beating Harry's cock with such intensity as it slid up and down his length. Everything Harry had ever dreamt about Malfoy could not even compete with the reality of what he was experiencing. The more Malfoy rammed him self inside of him, the more he wanted and the harder he wanted it. Malfoy was like a bad drug and he was completely addicted. The way he touched him made him feel so alive like every nerve in his body was set on fire. Harry was beginning to lose him self in the ecstasy as Malfoy repeatedly slammed into him.

"Fuck…Draco", Harry cried out loudly, biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he could taste droplets of blood.

Harry was beginning to see stars as Malfoy used all of his energy to fuck him into oblivion, hitting his pleasure point each and every time. The blonde's hand never left Harry's cock; stroking it harder and faster. Reality seemed to be fading for Harry as he felt him self get lost in all the sensations as his nerves tingled and his body quivered for more. He was incoherent now; all of his senses seemed to have quit on him, including the capability to produce a complete thought. Nothing around him seemed to matter except for the feeling of Malfoy's hand beating his cock as he hammered into him. Every nerve inside of Harry's body felt like it was set ablaze as he was on the verge of exploding. Nibbling and sucking on his neck, Malfoy licked and lapped at his skin, as he thrust vehemently into Harry, never easing up as he hit his pleasure point again and again. Harry felt like he was hanging on the edge of sanity and his grip was getting looser by the second. Every nerve in his body felt like it was set ablaze as he trembled with raw intense passion as he surrendered him self to Malfoy.

"Draco…fuck…Draco! Harry screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body like a river of molten lava.

His cum covered Malfoy's hands and the couch as Draco continued milking every last drop of cum from Harry's body. Digging his hands deep into Harry's skin, Malfoy shoved himself completely inside of Harry as he came violently. Slowly, the blonde pulled his flaccid from Harry and collapsed onto the couch. Harry did not immediately move as he was trying to recover from the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Malfoy had kept his promise to shag his goddamn brains out.


End file.
